Nefilim de la tierra muerta
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Cuando Shinji se topó con el Eva 04 supo entonces que había una oportunidad de cambiar el pasado y hacer un mejor futuro. Pero no para la humanidad sino para una nueva raza. Una que el dará nacimiento. Shinji-harem.


**Nefilim de la tierra muerta.**

**Evangelion no me pertenece sino a su creador. **

"**Cuando Shinji se topó con el Eva 04 supo entonces que había una oportunidad de cambiar el pasado y hacer un mejor futuro. Pero no para la humanidad sino para una nueva raza. Una que el dará nacimiento. Shinji-harem"**

* * *

_Del dolor aprendemos._

Debería de haberlo sabido mejor. Rei era tan impredecible que hasta daba miedo. Porque su rostro no podría mostrar cual era sus pensamientos e intenciones. El de verdad debería de haber esperado aquello pero no pudo porque en su momento pensó que Rei finalmente había hecho suficiente, que él no necesitaba más en su caótica vida, que él no necesitaba….ser inmortal. Y como despreciaba cada grado de su vida ser así. Y Rei cometió el error de creer, a base de su pésima compresión de las personas, que él estaría feliz de vivir eternamente. Pero no es así porque para Shinji Ikari ,tercer niño ,hijo de Gendou y Yui Ikari ,demás y título pero el más importante el que decidió el destino de la humanidad en la instrumentalización humana lo que llevo que literalmente millones de vidas se fusionaran por un tiempo en un organismo propio con el único propósito de ser algo considerado más allá del poder de un dios mas solo era una falacia sin nombre llenos de mentiras y falsa felicidad ,todo eso es algo que no le afectaba a él ,Shinji Ikari , para el ser eterno era un tormento que aun cuando lucho contra la locura después del pasar de los siglos siempre ha tenido que padecer. El sufrir de los errores que se ha hecho. Él era el único ser consciente de quizás quien sabe cuántas galaxias más por lo que se podía decir una simple cosa completamente cierta.

Él era Shinji Ikari; el ser más maldito en toda la existencia.

Era el año 5273 o eso creía Shinji ya que desde ahí ha dejado de contar los días y años aunque claro era difícil de decir el tiempo exacto en su podrido mundo. Cuando él estuvo en el control de la instrumentalización humana y rechazarlo posteriormente Rei en su forma divina fusionada con Lilith altero su ADN para que su cuerpo no sufriera el desgate diario que los demás humanos padecen ,es decir que él no podía envejecer ,además que no tenía necesidad de comer o beber y Rei parecía haber dejado un rastro propio de su campo A.T en él que evitaba que se suicidara por cualquier medio físico ,Shinji teorizo que Rei tenía tanta esperanza en él y en su propia decisión que el guiara a la humanidad a un futuro en paz hasta el final de los tiempos….pero no resulto porque Rei planeo mal. Todo fue mal. La instrumentalización humana o el tercer impacto consistió en la caída mundial de estacas anti-campo A.T en donde todos se convirtieron en LCL pero había algo que los de SEELE no se dieron cuenta y es que los animales ,las bacterias ,los arboles e incluso el mar…son seres vivos…no es que fueran pensantes pero un ser vivo no significa que era un ser consciente sino un ser que actúa y reacciona aun cuan bajo sea aquello ,el mar en su complejidad está apegado a dar oxígeno al aire además que la vida vino de ella en su menor parte aunque Shinji no agarro bien lo de los humanos venían de Lilith ,al igual que los árboles y plantas aunque también eran más activos ,los animales son seres vivos que se rigen por instintos pero el punto estaba ahí. Los animales jaman podrían regresar del mar de LCL ya que ellos aun cuando podían tener muchísima fuerza de voluntad ellos se rigen por instintos por lo que todos ser vivo del mundo animal pereció y fue igual con las plantas y árboles. El mundo se convirtió en un lugar vacío e inerte.

Pero eso no fue lo peor.

La instrumentalización humana podría parecer bonita para los locos o los deprimidos pero entonces aquellos que salieron del mar de LCL sufrieron las terribles consecuencias de ser parte de un colectivo de mentes unidas y eso fue el vacío profundo y la confusión en sus almas en la realidad ,el no sentir a nadie o la molestia de haber sentido a otras personas o simplemente el daño mental de haber tenido su mente y alma unida a otro ser conllevo que los pocos que surgieron del mar de LCL se volviera completa y absolutamente locos. Y sin alimentos o la cordura necesaria para buscar el modo de sobrevivir pues….era obvio que la raza humana llego su extinción. Shinji tuvo que ver eso muchísima veces y quizás él podría haber hecho algo ya que él era muy consciente de sí mismo, el realmente podría haber hecho algo, pero él estaba roto. Levantarse en un mundo devastado, encontrar que la única persona que estaba con él en aquel mundo era la persona que amaba pero que odiaba con pasión era Asuka ,saber que sus amigos Touji ,Kensuke ,Misato ,Ritsuko ,Rei entre muchos más habían desaparecido ,literalmente hizo explotar la mente de Shinji y en su mente devastada e insana decidió que viviría solo en ese mundo pútrido ya que pensó que era una mejor opción que pasar quien sabe cuántos malditos años con la puta que le denigro desde el día que se conocieron ,que le llevo a conocer los sentimientos que el rechazaba como el auto-odio ,el desprecio y la soledad inducida por lo que decidió matar a Asuka langley soryuu. Para terminar lo que el supuso sería lo mismo que ha estado padeciendo desde que conoció a la segundo niño. Y su madre Yui Ikari puede haber contribuido a su decisión de la soledad, era una triste existencia cierto, pero era mejor vivirla a su término y no con un ser que te hará la vida imposible.

Y mientras sus manos apretaban el cuello de la pelirroja su sorpresa fue grande al recibir un gesto de amor que jamás espero recibir de aquella chica y que le permitió recuperar un poco de su cordura aunque no tanta considerando que se echó a llorar encima de la pelirroja aunque claro que escucho aquella palabra que ella vacíamente soltó…. "qué asco" si, el entendió que ella le mostro amor porque él fue un hombre por primera vez en su vida o en su presencia cabe destacar solo para que el perdiera la calma y su decisión para ser después una mierdica llorona lo que trajo decepción profunda a Asuka. La segundo niño en su modo se había enamorado de Shinji pero como una mujer que odia la debilidad despreció todo lo que conllevaba Shinji ,ella deseaba que fuera la bestia berseker que era ,que fuera un hombre que no flaqueaba por escenarios patéticos que se le apareciera o que fuera alguien seguro de sí mismo ,un verdadero hombre y como Asuka siempre quiso sentirse adulta ella no podía siquiera pensar en estar con un niño aun cuando ella también lo es ,por ello todos sus desprecios era para instar la furia y dolor en Shinji para que madurara. Porque hay un dicho que dice que es del dolor que aprendemos y maduramos. Y Asuka lo creía por experiencia propia pero Shinji no maduro ante su dolor y desde ahí fue una desilusión una tras otra y lo peor es que su amor por él no podía ser erradicado, lo amaba y lo despreciaba, lo que le causaba asco porque esa dos formas de sentir no podían coexistir adecuadamente y era un martirio sin fin para Asuka.

Pero tuvo que aguantarse y dejarle ser ya que posteriormente supo entonces lo que sucedió con el mundo y para ella era obvio que le necesitaría para sobrevivir en ese nuevo pútrido mundo. Después de ahí los dos intentaron ver el mundo ,el hecho de toda la mierda que había entre ellos no significa que no deberían de estar juntos ,que deberían de estar alejados del otro aunque con la consecuencia de la fría soledad se volvería locos por ello aunque parte eran y entonces así presenciaron lo terrible que se convirtió el mundo hasta que Asuka y Shinji lograron refugiarse en los restos de NERV y buscar el modo de sobrevivir pero entonces aun con todos sus esfuerzos no lograron nada y a los dos años después ,en el 3 de marzo del 2017 ,la segunda niño ,Asuka langley soryuu falleció por falta de alimentos y agua. Shinji aun podía recordar las últimas palabras de la pelirroja y que hizo que finalmente….la perdonara. Por todo.

-_….discúlpame por…ya sabes…eres un hombre…._-No había más que decir ya que finalmente después de dos fríos y apáticos años Shinji demostró que él había madurado y que Asuka aun cuando seguía despreciándolo logro respetarlo un poco y en su momento final quiso disculparse por el modo en que no pudo demostrar correctamente su amor. Y Shinji supo que aferrarse a las cosas del pasado le haría daño por lo que decidió irse del continente e ir a américa y fue en el viaje que noto que algo estaba mal con el considerando que le tomo nueve años llegar al continente americano ya que tuvo que hacer todo manualmente y también noto sus peculiaridades en que en ese momento era inmortal. Y fue entonces, quince años después, mientras estudiaba información de NERV y SEELE en lo que serias las ruinas de nevada que se encontró algo que le dejo en shock. Era el Eva unidad 04 ,la cual desapareció según se dice en un mar de Dirac por un experimento de motor S2 ,lo cual era extraño que haya aparecido muchos años después de que esta hubiera desaparecido y fue entonces que Shinji Ikari decidió hacer algo con aquella unidad Evangelion.

Algo por el bien de su mundo.

Siendo el único hombre del mundo necesitaba ayuda en hacer algo con el gigantesco Eva así que paso lo siguiente cien años aprendiendo de todo sobre los Evas y demás ,con el mundo a su disposición la información no fue ningún problema pero tuvo que investigar más y más ,cosas como construir aviones o crear electricidad funcional y demás ,siendo el único hombre en el planeta e inmortal fue un contratiempo ya que la soledad podría volverle loco pero con tantas actividades ,con tanto que hacer lo mantuvo cuervo e incluso con el pasar de los años sus inseguridades y problemas emocionales fueron desapareciendo hasta madurar aunque claro….hablar solo como si fuera un científico loco era normal considerando lo solo que en verdad estaba. Tardo unos trecientos años para que el supiera muy bien que hacer y así inicio su propio proyecto "Nefilim" ya que él creía que si era capaz de crear un mar de Dirac y manipularlo con un gran anti-campo A.T invirtiendo las propiedades del mar de Dirac para así en el Eva unidad 04 podría viajar en el pasado y terminar de una vez por toda con la mierda que paso en su vida. Pero decirlo es mucho más fácil que hacerlo ya que siendo el único ser de la tierra no tenía mano de obra pero entonces encontró algo que le ayudo. Clones. Le tomo cincuenta años en lograr la creación exitosa de clones tantos suyos como de Kaworu y Rei pero entonces eso trajo otra cuestión y es que ¿si podía crear clones perfectos, porque no repoblaba la tierra con ellos? Por dos razones; el ADN de los animales y las plantas no pueden ser recuperadas, ellos eran importante si la raza humana prosperaría y finalmente que los clones lastimosamente eran estériles, eso jamás podría ser cambiarlo y aun no logro encontrar por sus medios un modo de cambiar aquello. Con más de unos miles de clones que le tomo cuarenta años en construir comenzó su proyecto.

La construcción de la maquinaria que permitiría a su plan funcionar le tomo más de unos doscientos años en poder llegar la teórica y unos cien años en construir la maquinaria no sin accidentes o fallos ,hacer tantas cosas en tanto tiempo daba a entender que fue difícil hasta que lo logro pero se debía de probar aquello y para su sorpresa descubrió algunas cosas ,como tal que efectivamente se podía regresar al pasado pero el poder para ello debía de ser grande y compleja ,por ejemplo el envió a varios clones de Rei a un punto en específico en el tiempo pero estas mismas se deshacían en el corriente del tiempo y para quienes la ven solo son fantasmas que desaparecen al segundo después. Shinji teorizo que eso explicaría los momentos en que veía a Rei y en la otra no como tal tenía como ejemplo que en el primer día que piso tokyo-3 miro a una Rei que desapareció en un parpadeo. Se podía decir que quizás todo este escrito en piedra pero después de unas décadas de depresión y vagancia Shinji llego a una nueva idea. Al usar maquinaria de la luna negra y blanca fusionando con reactores S2 además de maquinaria condesadas con poder de bombas N2 logro crear verdaderamente un mar de Dirac invertido que le permitiría ir al pasado y cambiar todo. Básicamente le tomo hacer eso más de mil años pero él siguió adelante en hacer lo más fácil, terminar el Eva unidad-04, hacerlo funcional y finalmente de una manera alterar su mente para que así toda su mente al pasar los años extendida desaparezca. Si iba a ir al pasado no podía actuar como un viejo senil científico loco ya que atraería mucha atención y evitaría que el lograra conectare con las demás personas hasta en las cosas más mínimas. Solo se normal. O al menos lo suficientemente normal considerando lo caótico que fue su vida.

No se le hizo mucho cambios al Eva mas solo creo mediante los restos de los Evas unidad en serie un reactor S2 de gran alcance aunque hubo sus problemas como una vez una ciudad fue vaporizada debido al error de uno de sus clones y el hecho que tuvo que viajar desde Sudamérica hasta la base principal en nevada por otras razones fue algo que molesto muchísimo a Shinji pero a su tercer intento y cinco años en ello logro obtener el reactor S2 que deseaba. Le hizo alteraciones al Eva unidad 04 para que fuera mucho más resistente para el viaje en el tiempo y que lograra que él se mantuviera estable en el pasado ,después de ello el ideo otro proyecto en un pensamiento que le vino la mente y es que el sin un Eva era un simple chico que no podía hacer nada contra otras personas e incluso si fuera alguien de carácter fuerte nadie prestaría atención a un niño de catorce años si lograba viajar al pasado ,por ello inicio el proyecto "iluminación" haciendo experimentos no fatales con sus clones en como alterar el campo A.T sin manifestarlo o desactivarlo. Lo que quería hacer era que en un nivel bajo hacer que…en un sentido ,su propia alma pueda mostrar lo que el sentiría ,lo que causaría que otras personas sintieran lo que el deseara ,como tal si se enojara muchos sentirían su enojo lo que le ayudaría a intimidad a quienes se encuentre como su padre y algunos otros en los cuales son la mayoría porque aun cuando no le gustaba muchos le subestimaban no sin razón considerando que ya en su mente avanzada el considerando seriamente la verdad de lo que fue conocido Shinji Ikari en su juventud y eso fue un niño marica llorón. Unas décadas de pruebas después logro hacer realidad ese proyecto, ahora él podría trasmitir sin ser detectado por las computadoras y en un nivel menor pero notable sus emociones para diferentes usos, como intimidación o como relajación considerando la situación, también igual fue consciente de manejar su propio campo A.T solo como precaución por si todo sale mal.

* * *

-_Es tiempo…para el regreso…_Inicie protocolo de transporte número de serie: 0032. Verifiquen los estados de la maquinaria en el punto 1ª y 3ª. …. ¿estado del Eva unidad 04?

-El protocolo de transporte ha iniciado y ha llegado a un punto de carga del 45%. El estado de la máquina de control de inversión del mar Dirac está en óptimas condiciones. Estado del Eva; funcional. Parámetro de la operación…..De categoría alta. Shinji, el procedimiento ha sido efectuado sin ningún contratiempo, se especula que la operación será un éxito.

-Gracias ,Kaworu-377-Menciono un joven de unos diecisietes años de cabellos y ojos marrones mientras descansaba en medio de un cuarto brillante de color purpura siendo rodeado por ventanas holográficas en donde se mostraban muchísimos esquemas y en una de ellas se mostraba un joven sonriente y suave albino de ojos rojos mientras a su espalda se movían varios clones del mismo chico como igual con chicas albinas ojirojos de cabellos azules y chicos pálidos de cabello castaño por todo el lugar ,algunos llevando maquinaria ,otros leyendo algunos papeles y la gran mayoría viendo archivos en computadoras que aunque fueran avanzadas parecían un pocos toscas.

Shinji Ikari se quedó en silencio dentro del Entry pulg avanzado que él había diseñado para que el para que el pudiera moverse mejor e incluso podía usar sus pies para hacer operaciones ,desde hacía unos años que se había metido en el Eva 04 y había comenzado a llevar las grandes maquinaria gracias al Eva en el punto más extenso del mundo que sería el desierto del Sahara y de ahí comenzó a construir lo que el necesitaba para su proyecto ,él no fue el único ,sus clones habían hecho otro dos Evas para que fueran de ayuda; El Eva unidad 05-provisional que consistía un Eva caballero de color verde musgo y que tenía un detalla notable en que en vez de tener piernas normales eran grandes ruedas motorizadas y que le ayudo a mover los reflectores quánticos VZ lo cuales crean un controlado mar de Dirac y finalmente el Eva Mark.06 que era parecido a la unidad 01 solo que en color azul oscuro además de un visor en vez de ojos y que nació del ADN recolectado de los restos de Lilith-Rei ,este Eva era capaz de ir al espacio por si solo y fue así que logro colocar unos satélites para controlar la energía inversa que se liberaría por todo el mundo ,sin esos arreglos Shinji podía decir que hubiera tardado unos dos mil años más en ese tiempo para aprender cómo construir cohetes e ir al espacio ,él no era su padre que usaba como sin nada a sus clones ,el hacía parte del trabajo en sus proyectos.

_-Tengo que agradecer en eso a Rei ,mi mente es mucho más resistente que la de un humano normal lo que me permite guardar y memorizar muchísima información…quizás creo que ella me dio ADN Angel porque…en si no parezco a un humano….en fin…_Escuchen todos….bueno ,los lideres…Ikari-2398 ,Rei-0136 y kaworu-377 ustedes tienen una misión en específico después de esto ,si bien no pueden procrear le he dado parte de mi ADN en donde les hace tener una vida larga ,una capacidad muy alta de inteligencia y no necesitan de beber ni muchos menos comer pero no olviden que deben de buscar una manera de eliminar la esterilidad ,después de ello construyan con eficacia una manera de irse del planeta y colonizar un nuevo mundo ¿escucharon?

-Si Shinji.

-….Me alegro….Dejando a un lado los protocolos es hora de que comience el proyecto "Nefilim"….tres….dos….uno…- Y así en una maraña de movimiento en los hologramas y demás Shinji Ikari dentro del Eva unidad 04 miraba impasible un gran portal negro con brillo morado en todo su esplendor aparecía en medio de todas las maquinas en el desierto del Sahara ,él pensó un momento en lo que iba a hacer; había una buena posibilidad del 45% que él estaría atrapado en un mar Dirac como lo estuvo en aquel ángel sin algún modo de regresar o estar yendo a un hoyo negro aunque él tenía planes de contingencia y había una bomba anti-materia A.T en donde le convertiría en una baba de LCL en medio de lo que sea que le sucedería si fallaba ,si no se había suicidado de ese modo antes es porque tenía la esperanza de que su plan funcionara. Pero ese era el punto, el riesgo de todo eso y era la esperanza de que el pudiera salvar la vidas de muchos, de hacer la diferencia, fue lo suficientemente como para que hiciera todo eso. De cambiar todo para mejor. Y con eso en mente y darle un vistazo al gigantesco cráneo que conformaba lo que sería Lilith-Rei, El Eva blanco dio un salto hacia adelante a un destino desconocido.

Esperaba que todo resultara….

* * *

Bien…

Parece que funciono. Eso fue lo que pensó Shinji mientras sobaba su frente sintiendo como su poderosa y extensa memoria se reducía hasta tener en comparación la capacidad mental de alguien de veinte años y la inteligencia diez veces superior al de Ritsuko considerando todo el conocimiento que tenía sobre los Evas y demás cosas ,en total era un supergenio pero entonces sucedía algo que el no previno y es que en ese momento estaba viendo el cielo ,el cielo azul en todo su esplendor lo cual fue algo que Shinji extraño con desespero porque desde siglos solo había visto el vasto vacío del universo…aunque ahora solo tenía una simple imagen mental mas información ,no recuerdos de ello…parece ser que podía decir que tenía en su mente como si fuera un informe o un libro lo que hizo durante esos cientos de años pero en recuerdos a memoria viva nada de ello….pero ese no es la cuestión sino que ¿Cómo puede estar viendo el cielo si estaba dentro del Eva 04? Entonces el movió sus ojos y se topó que estaba…en el centro de un parque más en concreto en una caja de arena… de improvisto sintió una sensación…no ,sintió mucha sensación ,tantas que le confundió y sobresalto en rapidez antes de que…escuchara el gruñido de un estómago.

_-…. ¿ese fui yo?...esa sensación….esta sensación… ¿es hambre?-_Cuando su mente registro ese pensamiento se levantó rápidamente antes de verse a sí mismo y para su regocijo aunque en mayor medida shock Shinji Ikari encontró que su cuerpo era muchísimo más pequeño que el que poseía y recordó que la vestimenta que poseía era la que tenía diez años. Lo había logrado ,el de verdad había regresado al pasado ,lo cual hizo que soltara unas lágrimas de felicidad ya regocijándose de sentir la sensaciones de hambre y agua demostrando que ya no era inmortal sino un humanos más…él había regresado al pasado. Él había logrado viajar en el tiempo y si bien sabía que su propio futuro se convirtió en una línea alternativa externa eso no cambiaba el hecho que Shinji había logrado su deseo que le había costado más de tres mil años. Pero entonces eso trajo otra cuestión ¿Cuál es su siguiente movimiento? ¿Qué debería de hacer para evitar los planes de SEELE y de su padre? ¿Y qué sucedió con el Eva 04? Pues Shinji supuso que quizás o el Eva blanco esta en algún lugar del mundo esperando por el o que se desintegro en el viaje en el tiempo, Shinji supuso que quizás por el hecho que el Eva no existía en su forma física en ese momento del tiempo tal vez será la razón del porque no está en esa línea temporal. Eso no era importante igual terminaría llamando la atención del mundo por tener un Eva funcional y poderoso e incluso le confundirían con un ángel. No, aun cuando se encariño con el Eva 04, era mejor que no estuviera con él en ese tiempo.

-¡oigan, miren eso, la niñita-Shinji está llorando! ¡qué perdedor!-Shinji fue sacado de sus pensamientos por las palabras de un infante que el no pudo reconocer por un momento antes de que su mente y alma avanzada recordara que era un niño junto a un grupo que pertenece a la escuela de Shinji cuando el mismo tenía diez años y el niño castaño recordó para su sorpresa que fue exactamente en ese mismo día que aquel niño y su grupito le atacaron ,le difamaron y le maltrataron desde ahí hasta que cumplió catorce años lo que le convirtieron en literalmente su perra en donde conseguía golpeado hasta quizás por las cosas más estúpidas ,esa es una razón del porque el en el futuro se disculpara por pequeñeces e incluso por cosas que él no ha hecho y eso causo que Shinji recordara una de sus metas propias al viajar en el pasado y eso era cambiar en cómo le verán ,él no se convertiría en el niñito tímido pendejo que dejara que Misato le use como un sirviente ,como un objeto de frialdad de Ritsuko ,de indiferencia de Rei ,de maltrato de Asuka e incluso entonces de la manipulaciones de su propia padres Yui y Gendou ,ser ridiculizado por Touji y Kensuke , No ser notado por Fuyutsuki , Maya e Hikari. No. Él no se dejara mangonear. Él no se dejara doblegar, él les demostraría que él es más de lo que parece porque….hubo un cierto punto en que Shinji llego durante su tiempo en el mundo vacío del pútrido futuro.

Es hora de cambiar tantas cosas.

-….Sucias ratas sin nombres ¡SE ATREVEN EN HABLARME ASI! ¡PAGARAN!-Y con una furia sin igual que sería comparado a su modo berserk de su Evangelion Shinji con una mirada bestial que asustaría hasta los hombres más experimentados se lanzó a golpear a los niños que fueron parte de su sufrimiento en un cierto punto. Si bien su cuerpo no era fuerte, es mas era débil, había una diferencia de tener fuerza a cómo saber golpear correctamente porque aun cuando ellos eran más que él, más fuerte y más agiles, Shinji no tenía la mente de un niño. El golpeo con salvajismo ,golpeo con brutalidad ,golpeo con eficacia ,dando golpes a las rodillas ,a las ingles ,a los cuellos y a los codos logro conseguir que un grupo de cincos niños de diez años estuviera hospitalizados por más de dos meces por huesos rotos y por traumas mentales ante lo feroz que fue él una vez callado y tímido Shinji Ikari pero entonces jamás le señalaron porque Shinji usando su ,mencionado como una aura se supone ,campo A.T que no les dijera nada a nadie intimándolos como si hubieran visto al mismo diablo. Y mientras dejaba atrás a todos unos bultos que se le podía decir que eran niños ensangrentados Shinji Ikari en su cuerpo de diez años sonrió depredadoramente y con felicidad sintiendo que él no tenía ningún espía de la sección Dos de su padre cerca ,el supuso por un tiempo que su padre le mantuvo vigilando en su infancia y así saber qué cosas ha hecho ,pero entonces supuso que su tío era quien le vigilaba y si sus sospechas eran correctas era quien le vigilaba y quien causo momentos traumáticos a Shinji en su infancia. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Porque el cambiara todo, el salvarías a sus conocidos, les ayudaría pero será en sus términos. Porque al final Shinji no pudo haber pasado más de tres mil años sin tener sus propias ambiciones. Él no era una marioneta.

Ahora era quien hará la diferencia.

**Continuara….**


End file.
